my side
by soXcalXbabeX13
Summary: this is how elizabeth tells the story
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fanfic might not last. Review and tell me if it's any good. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 1**

As I looked over the railing of the deck and out to sea I saw was fog .when I got tired of just staring at the fog I started to sing a song. It was about pirates. Of coarse someone on this ship would get angry, so I sang in a kind of whispery voice. When I was in the middle of a verse captain norington interrupts me (very rudely) "Miss Swann I think that will be enough of that" he said calmly "there shall be no word of pirates on my ship." He said as he turning his back to me and walking down the stairs very poised with his hands behind his back. As I turned back to look at the blue-gray water, I saw a boy laying on a piece of wood slightly larger than him. "Father, there's a boy in the water." The whole crew looked over the railing. "MAN OVER BOARD!"

Captain Norington shouted. They pulled him up to the ship and looked to see if they could see anymore men but all they saw was a ship going up in flames and sinking to the bottom of the sea. "Elizabeth take care of him while I'm gone." My father told me looking a little worried. I turned back to the boy and touched his face he gasped for air.

"Goodness!" I said as I jumped. "You startled me" he looked at me and smiled "what's your name?" he asked still trying to catch his breath "Elizabeth Swann, what is yours?"

"Will Turner…" he said as his head collapsed. When I look at him I noticed that there was some sort of medallion but not just any medallion a medallion with a skull on it. It was gold with a rusty chain. I examined it once more and realized something…"you're a…pirate?" His head rose once more "that's my fathers he sent it to me 2 years ago. My mother always said he was a merchant sailor. I believed her until I saw that and went out searching for him." He said when his head collapsed once more. Captain Norington came up behind me with another boy in his arms." did you find anything out?" he said still holding the boy. "His name is will turner, that's what I found out." I said looking at the boy. "Good, see if you can find anything out about him. He laid the boy right next to will. When captain norington walked away he opened one eye and looked carefully around. When he saw me he gasped in fright. "Who be you?" he asked opening his other eye.

"I'm Elizabeth Swann, who are you?" I looked at him confused. "Jack sparrow."

"YOUR JACK S…!" I started to yell at the top of my lungs when he covered my mouth

"SHHHH! Not so loud love. When captain whatshisface comes you have to pretend I'm someone else." He whispered "why?" I asked as he laid back on the table ad shut his eyes. "Elizabeth? Have you found anything out about him?" my father said as he pointed to Jack. "His name is Jack s…turner. There brothers. Though they look nothing a like."

"Okay, thank you." When he left I looked at jack he opened one of his eyes and winked at me.

**Short I know. Please review **


	2. Chapter 2

**My side **

**Chapter 2**

Three days after we rescued will and jack, I walked up to their bunk and noticed the will wasn't wearing the medallion. I looked all over for it. I finally found it on the floor under his bed. I was going to put it back around his neck but instead I hesitated and kept it. I ran to my bunk and put it under my pillow. I looked at the bed next to mine. My friend Erin was sleeping. I laughed when I herd a snore. I walked up to her and tried to wake her up.

She was being stubborn. I shook her as hard as I could. She finely woke up "You took forever to wake up." she rubbed her eyes "I was having a good dream." She got out of bed and looked at me. "Will you help me wake up will and jack?" I asked knowing she wouldn't refuse. "sure." She walked up to jack and yelled in his ear. "JACK WAKE UP!" she backed up just in case. "BLOODY… Think of another way to wake me up please." Erin stood there laughing. "That's the only accurate way." She said still laughing. He got up and as soon as he did she ran. He ran after her stomping witch woke will up. "Goodness you would think he would run more quietly." They ran back in here both laughing now. "Erin we should change." She agreed. Jack and will left us to change. When we went out we found them staring at my father as he was talking to them. We got there and herd him saying "if you're on this ship you have to be work not running around playing." I looked at him and squinted. "But father me and Erin are always on the ship and we never have to do any work." I said. "I know, but that's different Elizabeth…" I cut him off "how is it different there, 10 like us…" he cut me off now. "Yes but…" he has got to learn to speed up when he talking to me. "But what?" I said "there boys and we're not?" Erin asked. Will and Jack looked shocked at are answers. "They have to work, you can't convince me otherwise." He looked at Erin and me, then at Jack and Will, then back at us. Erin and I exchanged looks "if they work we work." I said with my hands on my hips. "Erin?" father asked. "I agree with Elizabeth." The next thing we knew we were scrubbing the deck while jack and will were moping. "I never thought he would make us work, I am his only child after all." I said frustrated. Norington went up there. "I see you guys can't just play anymore." He said to jack and will. When he turned around to leave he saw me and Erin. "Elizabeth? Erin?" we looked up and stopped scrubbing. "Why are you working?" he asked looking confused. Erin looked at jack and will. he followed her eyes then looked back at us and nodded.

**short i know but i cant think of anything. if you have any ideas for the next chapter pleade tell me. thanks **


	3. Authors note

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I started school and my teacher gave me a lot of homework. I'll update in about a week maybe 4 days.


End file.
